


Shattered

by Memz2012



Series: The Hybrid with Two Mates [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Being an Asshole, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memz2012/pseuds/Memz2012
Summary: Aria Stilinski, vampire twin sister to Stiles, comes back after living in New Orleans when her former pack mates are attacked. She feels an immediate connection to Liam and Theo and they her. They come together after an argument with Alpha McCall. When she gets bitten by a werewolf, she gets turned into a hybrid. She finds out that her boys are now her mates. What happens when her reason for being in Beacon Hills appears will she be strong enough to protect her mates and her pack or will she fail?
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Original Female Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken/Original Female Character(s), Theo Raeken/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Hybrid with Two Mates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604545
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s an AU of both shows. Season 5 of teen wolf happened but the reason they brought Theo back is different and I made Liam a little older. Originally the story was to be a crossover with the Originals but Id changed my mind so some things about vampires are the same, like vervainc daylight rings and eating human food. some differences are they can get drunk and can't turn their humanity off. I don't own things you know.

Chapter one

The Williamsons, the oldest family of vampires, and I were in Beacon Hills, my hometown, after hearing about their enemies going after my friends from home in an attempt to get me to go there. 

I was adopted by the 3000 year old vampire hybrids after saving the family’s only child, Elizabeth, from a witch who wanted to harm her, and shortly after, I moved to New Orleans. 

I had already graduated because I skipped a few grades. My dad thought he was sending me away from the supernatural after my twin, Stiles, was possessed by the Nogitsune. 

A few months after I saved Eilzabeth, I was killed as a message to them. I didn't realize that Mara, Elizabeth's aunt, had been slipping me vampire blood, and I was turned into a vampire. 

When I became a vampire, I met up with them in Mexico to help get Scott back.

I watched as the slender brunette gripped my brother, Stiles, by the neck. She leaned in close to his neck, smelling him. 

I stiffened as I listened to his heartbeat. It was beating fast. She could hear it and smiled, gripping his hair, yanking it so that his neck was exposed. 

My father watched in horror. My fangs came out and black veins came from my eyes as they darkened. I tightened my dark-haired ponytail, ready to pounce. 

Jacob Williamson put his hand on my shoulder to steady me. The minute her fangs came out, he released me and I rushed over to push her off of him. 

I stood in front of him protectively.

She just smirked at me. "Oh look, it's the Mikaelsons' little bitch and she's alone. Do they know you’re off your leash?" She taunted. 

I growled. 

Her face darkened and as she rushed at me. I lunged at her, hoping to get the upper hand but as she was a little older, that also meant she was stronger. 

She grabbed me, tossing me against a tree. I landed near Liam and someone who felt familiar. I looked over and felt the air still. When the vampire grabbed me up, they struggled even harder to break free. 

She pulled me to stand up and held a syringe to my neck. "Alright, Williamsons. I'm not stupid. I know you're watching. In this syringe is werewolf saliva which is toxic to your precious pet. I will inject her.” 

The McCall pack struggled even harder. My father was shouting. Stiles tried to rush to her but was grabbed before he could reach her. Her fair-haired brute of a companion grabbed my brother and tossed him next to Liam and the familiar guy. 

It was eerily quiet. Not a sound was made for what seemed like forever. And then a twig broke, turning her attention elsewhere and allowing me to elbow her hard, causing her to let go of me. 

I quickly snatched the syringe and stuck it into her neck as Jacob and his younger brother Xander stepped out and to care of her companions. 

"I'm no one’s bitch." I said, and rushed to untie my dad as Carmen, Ezra, and Carmen came to help untie everyone else. He immediately pulled me into a tight embrace. Stiles joined us quickly. 

I pulled away when Jacob called for me and walked over to join him and Xander. We were joined shortly by everyone else. 

They were standing in front of the vampire. She was clutching her neck and glaring at me. 

"You were the one threatened so you get to decide what happens to the vampire. What do you want her punishment to be?" 

I briefly looked at my father and brother, then to Scott McCall, the alpha of the pack. Scott didn't believe in killing, but rather that there was always another way. But he didn't understand that you couldn't always give second chances with vampires.

I walked toward the vampire, "I say she gives us information about who sent her in exchange for the cure. Then we send her to her master with a message." 

I crouched down. Xander scoffed and I looked at him. Jacob gave him a look and he just sighed dramatically. I turned to look at the vampire in front of me, my voice threatening, "I've never been bitten by a werewolf but from what I've heard, in 12 hours, you're going to start hallucinating and not long after that you're going to go rabid, followed by pain. If you give Xander here honest answers, he'll give you the cure. Then we'll tell you the message we want the person behind this to hear." 

She just nodded and I stood up, looking at Xander. He stepped forward and she started rambling. 

"They gave up on taking New Orleans for now. They want Beacon Hills instead. Something about a prophecy they found. Before you ask, they didn't tell me. Only Victor Raymond knows. They knew that Beacon Hills was protected by this pack of supernatural creatures. Now may I be cured?" 

The dark haired werewolf vampire hybrid stared for a moment and I almost thought he was going to kill her, but he surprised me when he bit his wrist and fed her. 

"Now tell your master that Beacon Hills has backup from the Williamsons. If they want a fight, they'll have it. I can promise that." Jacob spoke so sternly it almost scared me. 

She nodded and rushed off. 

He relaxed as he turned to my father. "Is there a house for sale that can hold seven adults and one child?" 

My father nodded. "Good. Because Aria's our family and we don't take it very well when our family's threatened." 

My father looked at me as he and Elijah went off. 

I suddenly became aware of two pair of eyes watching as Ezra coughed. 

Carmen nudged him. "Who are your friends, Aria?" She asked, her voice soft and soothing. She was watching the two betas behind me.

I smiled at her. 

"I'm Scott McCall, Alpha of the pack. This is my best friend and Aria's brother, Stiles. Next to Stiles is his girlfriend, Lydia Martin." 

My eyes widened at that. My brother finally got the girl of his dreams. 

"My girlfriend, Malia Tate." 

I titled my head. When I last saw them it was Stiles' who was dating Malia. 

"My betas, Liam Dunbar and Theo Raeken."

"Wait, that's Theo?" I hadn't seen him since the fourth grade when his family moved. He was my best friend. I was always the third wheel with Scott and Stiles' in elementary school. Lydia wasn't kidding when she said he was good looking. "I thought you guys didn't like him."

"Well, he changed after he came back from Hell." Liam spoke up. 

I looked over at him. I briefly met Liam once when I helped out the pack in Mexico. He'd gown up since then. He was muscular and very good looking. 

"Well, he can’t be worse than Xander." Ezra muttered, causing everyone to turn their attention to him. 

I tried to fight a smile when he held up his hands when Xander took a step toward him. Carmen and Mia stepped in front of Ezra.

"Let's finish the introductions." I announced, trying to take the heat off of Erza. "You guys remember Xander Williamson? This is Ezra, his brother. The man who went with my dad is Jacob, their older brother. This is Carmen Rodriguez and Mia Daniels. I'm starving. Is the ShakeShack still here?"

"Craving the dark chocolate milkshake, aren't you, Aria?" Stiles teased. 

I smiled softly. It was nice to know my twin still knew me like the back of his hand. He noticed my Star Wars t-shirt that I stole from him when I left. "Is that my favorite Star Wars shirt?" 

I looked at him feigning disbelief. "What? No. This is my shirt. I bought this in New Orleans! I would never take your stupid shirt." 

Xander and Ezra snorted, knowing the truth. I gave them a dirty look. "Ignore them. This is my shirt. Now I'd could prove it to you but I'd rather not take my shirt off here."

"Well, on that note, why don't we let you hang out with your old friends, Aria." Mia offered. "Xander and I have got to check on Elizabeth. I know you need to catch up after everything." 

I just nodded, thinking about Luka. I felt stupid and angry. 

They quickly left and we walked toward the road. Liam was walking on my right side and Theo was on my left. It was quiet but I knew there would be questions about what Mia meant. 

Sitting on the road, pulled off to the side, was two cars. I recognized Lydia's car and Stiles's car. 

"I call shot gun on Roscoe!" I rushed to the passenger side door using my vampire speed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: talks of self hatred and suicidal thoughts at the end.

Chapter 2-

Stiles was sitting across from me, muttering about how I stole his shirt. Lydia was on his left and Malia was on his right, and Scott was at the head of the table. 

On the other side of Scott was Liam. I was in between him and Theo. In front me, was a double bacon cheese burger with extra bacon and no pickles or lettuce. I had my dark chocolate milkshake and I was in heaven. 

Lydia eyed Theo and Liam, noticing how close they'd been to me since they'd all been freed. Then she turned her eyes to me. 

The banshee hesitated before speaking, trying to figure out how phrase her words. "Aria, your friend, Luka, mentioned something about everything you'd been through. What happened in New Orleans?"

I took a sip of my milkshake and started speaking softly, "After Mexico, Xander, Jacob, and I went back to New Orleans and their first sires came to town. They are around 3000 years old. Xander's was Luka. He came in and charmed me with his words. I fell hard for him. Little did I know, he was only using me to get closer to them. I found out when he stabbed me." Everyone went rigid and I could've sworn that Liam and Theo growled. "He talked about his grand plan to destroy the Williamsons and that I'd helped him do it. He told me how worthless and stupid I was for believing that he'd ever want a boring girl like me. He became a powerful upgraded original vampire. He could kill them with his bite. We were able to kill him later."

Stiles reached across the table and grabbed my hand to comfort me. "Even though you're wearing my shirt, you're really strong and he didn't deserve you," Stiles went to say something else but Jacob came in with Dad. We turned out attention to them. Dad just smiled at us.

"We've got everything settled and we can move in the next two days, Aria," Jacob told me. 

Stiles and Scott looked at me. I guess they thought that I'd move back with Dad and Stiles. I didn't want to drink blood in front of them and I also didn't think he'd want blood in his fridge so it would be easier if I stayed living with the Williamsons. 

"You're not living with us again, sis?" Stiles asked puzzled ,and I sighed as he continued. "Come on it'll be like old times! You can even shave my eyebrows off again if you want too!" 

I burst out laughing and soon everyone joined in. 

"I may have read her journal and to get me back she shaved my eyebrows off." Stiles confessed.

It took me a few minutes to stop laughing before I responded to him, "Stiles, as much as I would love to live with you guys again, there are reasons that I can't. We can talk later when we aren't in public." 

He just frowned and nodded, clearly unhappy with the situation. 

I looked at Elijah, "Does that mean Mia and Carmen are staying too?" When he smiled at me, I sighed in relief. "Oh, good. Xander has been grumpy at the thought of her not staying."

He just shook his head then changed the subject. "Do you have your Gold Card still?" he asked me and immediately Lydia jerked her head to me. I nodded trying to ignore her. "Good. I'll send you the address and you can go shopping for your bedroom and anything else you need." He waved good bye and left.

I turned to them and Lydia smiled. "It's been awhile since we've been shopping, Aria. Why don't we all go? Scott, Malia, Stiles and I can go in Stiles' Jeep and Aria, you can go in Theo's truck with him and Liam." I eyed her before nodding. "First, well meet at the furniture store in town and go from there." She stood up and went toward the door. 

Stiles' eyed Theo when we got outside. "Aria, don't trust him. He's bad terrible news," I gave him a look and showed him my fangs. "Okay so you can handle yourself."

I looked at Theo and Liam then back at my brother. "I trust them both," he gave me weird look. "Don't ask me why but I do. I don't think they'll hurt me." 

I turned toward the betas and asked, "So where's your truck, Theo?" 

The two betas lead me to the truck. Theo ran to start the car and Liam held my door open for me, before going to the other side to sit down behind Theo so I could look at him when we talked. 

"It's been a long, time, Aria," Theo started looking towards the road as he was driving. "I'd barely recognized you with the fangs," he teased smiling at me before turning his eyes to the road. "How long you been a vampire?"

I looked at Liam. "Mexico was what? A year ago right?" He nodded and I continued. 

"About a year and a half. It wasn't by choice. I just was a pawn against Klaus." They both looked confused. "Mara had been slipping me her blood for six months when Alice, Xander's ex, broke my neck." 

They started to growl and I rolled my eyes. "Stop it. I'm still here, boys." I said, and they calmed down to the sound of my voice. 

Liam looked at me thoughtfully, "You told your brother that you trusted us both. Why?" 

I sighed, chewing on my lip and thinking of how to explain it. I'd just felt an instant connection with them but it scared me to admit that after Lucien. But for some reason, I couldn't lie to them either.

"I can't explain it other than, I felt a connection. It really scares me. Lucien hurt me bad and I don't know if I could allow myself to feel for anyone again and I also don't want to cause a rift between you," I rambled, my heart racing. Theo shook his head and smile, to which I exclaimed, "What?!"

"Some things never change, like you rambling when you're nervous," he teased. "We can hear your heart beat, Princess," He smirked at me pulling into a parking spot. I hopped out rather quickly. 

I rushed at a human pace towards our friends. I waved and they eyed me. "Why's your heart racing?" Scott asked, eyeing Theo cautiously. Malia tilted her head listening to my heart beat too. 

I went to answer his question but my phone started ringing. I pulled it out looking at the caller ID. I pressed talk, "Hey, Carmen. What's up?" I kept my voice calm which was very hard to do when Liam and Theo were so close to me. 

"Sorry to bother you but I wanted to let you know I am planning a dinner party with the pack in Beacon Hills and was hoping you could invite them," Carmen's sultry voice told me. She loved being a chef and having big dinners. I'd been wondering if she was planning a dinner. 

"I'm planning on going to go clothes shopping since ezra decided to burn most of clothes as a joke. I'll make sure they're all dressed appropriately," I stated, knowing that she had a dress code for these events. She was very strict with them. "I'm glad you're coming back, Car. Tell Mia Xander's been a little grumpy."

"Thanks. I'll hold you to that. I don't doubt that he's been grumpy. I'll see you tomorrow when I get in," she laughed, hanging up. She knew how grumpy Xander could get.

Lydia smiled at me. "A dinner party? I have been eyeing this new dress at the mall. We can go after this," she took my hand  
leading me into the furniture store. We wandered around for a little bit. "Wait we can't get anything until we find out how big your room is." 

"True… Do you want to go to the mall and get clothes for the dinner party?" I asked, smiling at her, and she nodded and led us out. 

Again, Lydia had me ride with Liam and Theo. Theo was smirking at me before starting the truck, and Liam glared at him. "You're making her uncomfortable," he growled, and then turned to me, his voice softening. "Aria, what's New Orleans like?"

I smiled. "It's okay, Liam. I'm not uncomfortable. I'm not used to the attention, is all. As for New Orleans," I sighed happily leaning on the seat, thinking of the city. "It's beautiful and colorful. Music's playing on every street and there's people doing art on every corner. There's always something going on. I love it there."

I looked back at Liam and then looked at Theo. They looked happy. "So do you both have nice dress shirts and pants? Carmen is a stickler when it comes to her parties. The first one I attended Ezra told me to dress in just jeans and a t-shirt. When I had arrived, she was furious at first at me but then when I told her that I was told differently she took me upstairs and had me change. She also refused to talk to him for a week." 

Liam nodded but Theo frowned, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "When my parents kicked me out, I didn't grab any dress clothes. I'm sorry, Aria." My stomach tightened. I felt like I was going to be sick. 

I touched his hand trying to offer comfort. "Don't worry about it. We'll get you some when we get to the mall. Where are you staying?" 

He didn't respond and suddenly it dawned on me. I looked around. "You're sleeping in your car aren't you?" He looked away. "Does Scott know?" I could feel my anger rising. 

"No. I don't want to be a burden especially after what I've done to him," he looked guilty. "I deserve it and what happened in hell." He gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles were white. 

"Theo," I said, my voice soft. "I don't think you deserved what happened to you. In fact, I'm pissed about what happened to you. I've seen people worse then you and you were manipulated into doing those things." 

Liam just stared at me, but Theo pulled the truck over and looked at me. He watched me for a moment, listening to my heartbeat to see if I was lying. When he'd realized I wasn't, he lifted his hand to touch my cheek. I leaned in to his hand without realizing it. 

It caught him off guard and he drew back his hand. "Why do you feel that way?"

I stared out the window, biting my lip, thinking. "We've all done things we're not proud of. When I was first turned, I didn't have self-control over my bloodlust and I killed someone. Mia and Carmen found me just after I'd realized what I'd done. I was crying and wanted to die. I told them I was a monster, that I'd deserved to die. They just hugged me and told me what happened wasn't my fault. I didn't ask to be turned into a vampire. They helped me learn control." 

They were silent and I wiped my face as I realized I was crying. Liam and Theo each grabbed one of my hands and moved their thumbs over the backs of my hands to soothe me. The moment was perfect. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uneditited

That perfect moment didn't last long enough because it was interrupted by Stiles texting me to see where we were. They let go of my hands and I could still feel their touch. Theo resumed driving but he'd continually glance at me. Liam sat so he could keep one eye on me and one eye on his surroundings.

I wanted more of those moments with these two and that really scared me. I hated the fact that I might have to choose between them. I didn't want too. I hated Lucien the most because he was the reason I was scared. I was scared to give my heart to anyone. I pulled out my phone to text Caroline and ask for advice.

She didn't respond so I figured that she was mid-flight. We pulled up to the Mall and I looked at the building. I smiled sadly remembering the last time I'd been here that it was with Allison. I stepped out of the truck after a moment and Theo and Liam joined me. We met up with them at Macy's.

Lydia bound up toward me with an arm full of dresses. "I remembered your size and took the liberty of picking you out a few different styles. I'll leave the boys to give you opinions on the different styles while I pick out clothes for the boys," she pushed me towards the dressing room and handed me the stack of dresses. She grabbed Malia and walked off.

I shrugged locking eyes with both Liam and Theo before walking into the dressing room. I picked up a deep blue strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and a skirt that flared out around my knees. I could hear whispering out there so I started listening while looking at myself in the mirror.

"What took you three so long?" Stiles whisphered to Liam and Theo. He sounded cross and I could tell he was trying to look intimidating. I tried not to laugh.

"Aria was being kind and noticed that I've been sleeping in my truck," Theo spoke softly. His heart was thumping hard. "I know I've done terrible things, things I regret. I'm not asking for forgiveness because I don't deserve it but do you know where I can spend the night so I'm not sleeping in my truck?"

Scott hesitated and went to say something but decided against it. "Are you coming out Aria?" He asked instead. I frowned in annoyance.

"I'm not sure about the dress. It's not really me," I opened the door, stepping out. Liam and Theo couldn't take their eyes off me. Scott wrinkled his nose. Stiles gave me a thumbs down. I spun around and went back in. I put it in the maybe pile. I slipped on the next dress. it was a tight long sleeved black dress with a high collar and came down to my mid thighs. It hugged me in all the right places.

I stepped out and Stiles looked at me, "Absolutely not. It's too short." Scott nodded along to my brother. Judging by their heartbeats, Liam and Theo loved the dress. Stiles seemed to notice that as well. He coughed and glared. I spun and walked into the dressing room. I put the black dress in the yes pile.

"Theo I'll talk to my mom about letting you stay," Scott said. I smiled as I picked up the next dress. It was a lavender dress. The neck line went straight across and was a high-low dress. I stepped out as Lydia and Malia walked back with clothes for the guys.

"I think I love that on you, Aria," Lydia smiled at me as I twirled. "You should get that one."

I smiled and said, "I think I love them all. I think the black ones my favorite though." I said the last part for a reaction out of Theo and Liam. They didn't say anything but I could tell that they liked the idea.

Mia called me. "Hey Aria, We've run into a delay. Give us a week and we'll do the dinner party then. Don't worry you don't need to come back. Just stay there to see what Victor Raymond is after. I'll call you tomorrow." She hung up quickly.

Scott looked at me, "Hey Aria, I need someone to take Liam to get his Vaccinations up to date and was wondering if you'd take him tomorrow morning? I've got a meeting with the coach I can't miss. He seems to have taken a liking to you."

I looked at Liam and smiled. "Sure I don't see why not. Give me your phone and I'll put in my number so you can text me your address." He just smiled at me handing me his phone while I gave him mine.

Two more people joined us. "Sorry we're late. I'm Mason, Liam's best friend and this is my boyfriend, Corey. He's a were-camelon. I'm just human."

Putting in my number I smiled. "Hey guys. I'm the better looking Stilinski, Aria," Stiles scoffed. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Theo coughed taking my phone. "Here is my number in case you need to see me again...I mean in case you need it." I just handed Liam back his phone and taking Theo's.

"I'm sure I'll need it," I teased typing in my number putting my name as princess like I had in Liams phone as a joke. "So Stiles, I can spend the night tonight. Want to have a star wars marathon?"

Stiles squealed and we went home. I had fed before coming so I was good at least until tomorrow. I figured I'd hunt bunnies until they came back with blood bags. Stiles' and I went to the house and I needed to be invited in which he thought was hilarious. "Come on Stiles let me in!" He just continued to laugh before letting me in.

"Hey Stiles' do you know where Scott got Theo a place to stay?" He looked at me confused then frowned upon realizing I was ease dropping.

"No he didn't find him anything. I don't think he tried." I frowned as Dad came to the living room.

"Oh I know that face, Aria. Who made you mad?" my father also knew me like the back of his hand. I was furious at Scott. I couldn't believe he wouldn't help his beta out.

"Daddy, Theo has no place to stay. Scott told him he'd find him a place and Stiles said he didn't. Nobody deserves that. Can we let him stay please? If you're afraid he's going to do something he can stay with me."

My dad thought for a little bit and nodded. I squealed hugging him. I ran to call Theo. "Hey, Theo it's me, Aria."

"Hey, Princess. I didn't think you'd be calling me this soon not that I'm complaining. What do I owe this call for?" The way he said princess sent shivers down my spine. I smiled at his voice briefly.

"Ok so Stiles told me you're still sleeping in your truck and well I convinced my dad to let you stay here with me until we figure something else out it's okay if you don't want too but-"

"Princess, I'll be there soon," He interrupted and hang up to drive. My dad was watching me intently then he smiled.

"You remind me of your mother, sweetheart. She had a kind heart too. Though I suspect theres more going on. I'm not going to judge. But please be careful."

Stiles just excused himself and went to his room. I felt guilty and went up to his room and knocked. "Bub, I'm sorry. I just didn't want him to sleep in his truck again. I get he was terrible but....I can't explain it. I just don't want to see him or Liam hurt. I don't want them to hurt you and I don't think they will. Do you trust me?"

He nodded. "Sorry Sis. I trust you not him. I will let you handle him though. I know everything you went though you deserve happiness and if that means him, Liam, or both, well I won't stand in your way." He hugged me tightly.

I went downstairs after the doorbell rang. Theo was hold a pizza up. "I didn't want to feel like a burden so I bought a couple Pizzas for your dad and brother."

"Thanks, come on in." He stepped in and I called out, "Theo's here and he brought pizza." That got their attention and they came to get slices. They muttered their thanks and went to either the study or their rooms. "I was planning a Star Wars Marathon with stiles but he wasn't feeling good. So do you mind if I watch a few Criminal Minds?"

"No. You're letting me stay here I don't mind at all," we grabbed the remaining pizza and went to the living room. We sat down and I turned on Criminal Minds. About Half way through the fifth episode I started to get drowsey and I laid my head on Theos shoulder. I felt him kiss my forehead and whispher, "Night Princess." I smiled softly and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited   
> Tw: aria having mean thoughts about herself.

Chapter four

When I opened my eyes, I was no longer on the couch but I was in my old room on the bed. I looked around confused as my dad walked in. "Theo carried you up here and slept on the couch. That boy seems taken with you." I smiled at him. He kissed my forehead. "Mason, Corey, and Liam are here. Something about taking Liam to get vaccinations? I guess Mason needs to get them too."

I frowned in thought. I was supposed to pick him up I thought. I shrugged and went to get dressed. I picked up my phone to call Derek Hale but decided against it. It'd been forever since I'd seen him and I missed him so much. We had become friends when I asked him to help me learn how to defend myself more then what my father had wanted me to know. He was the first person that I'd called after I'd killed someone. He along with Mia and Carmen me feel better.

I pulled on a pair of yoga pants and racer back tank top. I put my light hair into French braids. I did my make up lightly. I went downstairs and noticed Theo was gone. My heart sank a little but then I saw Liam and that helped my mood especially when he checked me out. I smiled and started speaking, "Hey, guys. It's nice to see you three. Liam I thought I was picking you up."

He blushed and started speaking, "I lost my phone so I came to you." He shoved his hands in his pockets and his phone fell out of his back pocket.

I raised an eyebrow. "What I think is that you wanted an excuse to see me," I commented. Corey and Mason tried not to smile as Liam went redder. Stiles came down.

"Hey guys, why are you so red in the face Liam? You know what never mind. Aria, Theo left his jacket. Can you make sure he gets it?" Mason and Corey looked confused.

Liam however didn't seemed phased. "Oh, Theo spent the night last night. He was sleeping in his truck and I found out. I got my dad to let him crash here."

"Well than makes sense, I think," Corey said. The raven haired chimera frowned in thought. "Stiles said you could kick his ass if he tried anything."

"Well, we should get going, so you guys can get to school at a decent time," Aria swung her keys on her finger and walked outside. There was blue convertible in the drive way. The Williamsons had dropped it off before leaving town. "Get in boys."

They stood there for a moment. "Oh, you should marry her!" Mason said whispering as I couldn't hear them. I smirked slipping on my sunglasses, while starting the car up.

"Are you getting in or not?" I pushed my glasses down and looked over at them, smirking. Liam got in the front seat and Mason and Corey climbed in the back. I turned the radio on driving toward the hospital.

"Tell us a little more about you, Aria. Stiles doesn't talk about you that much," Mason said curiously. I knew Stiles didn't really talk to me but I also knew that he didn't want to give people the wrong impression when he did talk about me.

"Ask me anything," I smiled softly, looking into the rearview mirror at Mason and Corey.

Aria drove to the hospital while Mason asked questions, "So you're a vampire? Do you drink from humans? Do you not eat? Can you see yourself in the mirror?" Liam glared at him but Aria laughed.

"It's okay, Liam. I am a vampire. I can drink from humans but I wont unless they understand what I'm doing. I can eat food and see myself in the Mirror. I also can walk in the sunlight because of this," Aria held up her hand showing her ring. "I don't sleep in coffins nor do I not sleep. I'm basically like a human without the aging and have supernatural strength and have to survive on blood."

Mason's jaw dropped and Corey closed it only for it to drop again. I giggled. "You alright there Mason?"

"Everything is wrong! I didn't know any of that!" Mason said in disbelief.

I pulled in to the hospital. Turning off the car I turned to Liam, Mason, and Corey. "I hated vaccinations. Lets go get them over with and I'll buy you guys breakfast when I drop you off." They grinned at me as I stepped out the car.

"I'll go with Mason to get his vaccinations done. Are you good with Liam?" Corey asked. "He doesn't like needles." I just nodded softly.

"Of course," I turned to Liam. "Ready to head upstairs, Dunbar?"

He took a deep breath and nodded. The four of us headed inside and to the elevator. As we got closer, I could hear his heart beating. It was beating so fast that I was almost afraid it would beat out of his chest. I took his hand to comfort him. He looked down at my hand in his then looked up at me. I smiled.

When the doors opened, he froze. A raven haired girl came up, "Liam? It's so good to see you." She then noticed our hands together. He immediately let go.

I heart fell to my stomach. I didn't understand why it hurt. "Oh, I'm Aria, Stiles' sister," I introduced. I held out my hand and she just ignored it.

"It's good to see you also Hayden," Liam whispered. He was clearly nervous and he sighed. "I have to go get vaccinations taken care of. Please excuse me," he stepped off the elevator. I looked for Mason and Corey but realized they'd already stepped off. He walked to the desk and checked himself in. I sat in the waiting room next to him.

I noticed a text from Theo, "Hey Princess! Sorry I wasn't there this morning. I wanted to get out early to try to get back into school."

I smiled. "No, worries. Can I meet up with you later? You left your jacket at my dads?" I texted back.

A nurse stepped out, "Liam Dunbar." He stood up and looked at me. He looked nervous so I stood up and went with him. "Is this your girlfriend," The nurse asked leading us to a room.

"Sorry, needles make me nervous so I asked my friend to come with me," Liam explained. He nodded at Liam and started getting his weight and height.

The doctor came in and I focused on my phone to give him some privacy. Theo had texted back. "Yeah, I won't be able to start for a few days. Lets get some lunch later."

"Sounds good," I replied. I heard the doctor leaving and I looked up at Liam. "Vaccinations next?" he swallowed, nodding. I stood up and walked over to him. "It's okay to be nervous."

The nurse walked in. "I've got the shots," she started getting the injections ready and he started to squeeze the table so hard that I was afraid he'd break it.

I decided to distract him. "Liam?" He looked at me and I kissed him. When our lips met it was like lightening struck me. I pulled away quicker than I wanted to. Liam looked disappointed but it worked. The nurse gave him all the shots he needed.

"You're free to go, Liam," the nurse said opening the door for us. Scott called Liam. He wanted a pack meeting before school.

"Come on, Dunbar," I smiled, blushing softly when we met up with Mason and Corey. "I'll drop you three off." They looked at me confused. "I'm not in the pack anymore. I'm an ally anyway." They just nodded and didn't seem thrilled with the idea of going to the pack meeting. "I'll get you guys dinner later, okay?" They seemed like they liked that idea.

When I dropped them off, Mia called. "Hey, Ari. I heard from Jake that you can move in early. I've already ordered your stuff and it's being delivered today. Also I've had Xander send you a blood supply. Jake and Alexia spelled it look normal on the scanners."

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I wanted to talk to you. I need the great Mia Daniels to give me advice," I asked watching Liam, Mason, and Corey meet up with my brother and Scott. They turned and waved to me before heading into school. I waved back smiling.

"Is this about the Chimera and the werewolf?" she asked teasing. "I saw how the looked at you and how you looked at them."

"I hate how observant you are!" I squealed out. She just laughed. "I'm glad you think this is funny."

"Aria, I've known you for a while now. I know you loved Allison and it feels like cheating on her if you want to love again. I know the thing with Luka is also scaring you and making you apprehensive but they're not him and he never looked at you that way."

"I don't want to chose between them because I am so afraid that I'll be the reason they're not friends anymore," I sighed leaning back against the seat.

"Aria, I can't tell you anything except follow your heart. It'll lead you to what you need." I rolled my eyes. "I can hear that eye roll. Elizabeth picked that up from you!"

"Sorry," I heard a beep on my phone and saw Theo calling through. "I gotta go Theo's calling."

"Enjoy Aria," she teased. "Let me know what you decide." She hung up laughing. I really loved that vampire but sometimes I hated her advice.

I switched the call over. "I was about to call you after I got done talking to Mia. I guess I can move in today. I can't do lunch. I've got to be at the house to make sure everything is set up. You're welcome to join me."

"Sounds good. Text me the address and I'll meet you there after I grab food. I figured you were starving," he spoke. I looked back at the school and it dawned on me. They had a pack meeting.

"Theo? Why aren't you at the pack meeting?" I asked hesitantly. I was afraid of the answer. I didn't want to hear Scott forgot to invite him or that Scott didn't want him there.

"He said I wasn't needed," he responded easily. Something didn't seem right about his answer but I'd let it go.

"I'll see you in a few. I'll text the address." I hung up quickly and sent him the address. I drove out of the school and toward the house. What wasn't Theo telling me? Why didn't Scott have him attend the meeting? Something wasn't right and I would find out.

Theo arrived with food a few minutes after I did. I let him set the food down before I pinned him against the wall. "If you wanted to jump my bones, all you had to do was ask!" he smirked.

I growled as my fangs came out. I put my forearm against his throat. "I'm not stupid. I know you're lying. So I'll ask again, why aren't you at the pack meeting?"

He looked at me still smirk, "Princess do you know how incredibly hot this is?" I snarled and he held up his hands. "Okay, okay. Scott wanted Liam and I to keep an eye on you. He doesn't trust you."

I dropped my arm stepping away. I was tricked again. My fangs went away and my mouth open and my eyes wide. "I'm so stupid. I should've known better. There's no way anyone could want me," I whispered turning around. Liam's reaction to the girl at the elevator made sense.

"Princess," he whispered. "That's not true. I do want you," he grabbed my wrist and spun me to him. I landed in his chest and he kissed me. Like what happened with Liam's kiss, I felt electricity hit me. I didn't want to stop but I had too. He lied.

I pushed myself away. "Get out," I whispered. He took a step toward me. "Get the fuck out. Take the food with you. I don't to see any of you again. I'll get rid of the threat to here and I'll be gone. Just Get out." Theo looked broken and nodded. He heard him start his truck and he left.

I dropped to my knees, crying. I was so stupid to believe them. I couldn't understand why Scott felt the way he did. I got played for a fool again. After a few minutes I stopped crying and made a promise to myself. No one would ever make a fool out of me again.


	5. Chapter 5

I finally received the furniture for the house and immediately got to work on setting up the house. Even with the vampire ‘strength, some things were still hard to move. After setting up my room, the bathroom, and the kitchen, I decided to take a break and paint after putting my hair up with a bandana along with my paint shirt. I blasted Imagines Dragons trying to get my thoughts and feelings in order. 

Stiles tapped my shoulder causing me to drop my paint brush before slamming him to the ground. He groaned in pain. "Ari, what the fuck?" he rolled on stomach. "Damn Ari. What was that for?"

"Stiles? Oh I am so sorry. I told you not to sneak up on vampires!" I stooped down to help him up. "Are you here to spy on me?" I inquired. “If you’re going to spy on me too, this would hurt worse than anything. It means you don't trust me and that you are afraid of me.”

Stiles tilted his head in confusion. "Why would I spy on you? Wait what do you mean Spy on you too? Who’s spying on you?" his heart beat remained the same. He was telling the truth so he didn't know that his best friend had sent his first beta and the chimera to spy on me. He thought Scott trusted me like he trusted me. 

"Scott sent Theo and Liam to spy on me. Theo told me. I mean it makes sense. Liam didn't show up by himself. He came with Mason and Corey. Conveniently Theo isn't asked to a pack meeting?" I explained to my brother.

Stiles was thinking. I could see the gears turning in his head. "Scott has been muttering that Deaton said vampires can't be trusted and were killers. I had no idea sis. I really didn't. I would've told him he was being crazy. Go change and we can meet with the pack at Dads." 

I blinked, tearing up relieved. I hugged my brother tightly. “oh thank God. I was so scared you didn’t trust me or even worse were scared of me. I wouldn’t be able to stand that.” A few tears fell as he hugged me back. I gripped the back of his shirt tightly trying not to cry.

“Ari, you’re my twin. Even though you're a vampire, you’re still the same girl who has the biggest heart and has my back. You are my sister. You’re the one who believed me before Scott and dad. Now it’s my turn to have your back.”

I pulled away nodding. I went to my room and threw on a different black racer back tank top with tight black jeans. I slid on my white converse and grey leather jacket. I left my hair the same. 

I met my brother in his Jeep while he was on the phone with Scott. “No. We’re meeting at my house. I want to straighten this out.” He hung up. “Ready?”

I sighed. “Yeah.” He started driving towards our childhood home. I was jiggling my leg nervously. 

“Sis,” Stiles asked gently. “Why are you so upset Liam and Theo spied on you?” He kept his eyes on the road. I didn’t want to answer and shrugged. “Come on. I saw how they looked at you and how they acted when you were how comfortable you and theo were on the couch. I saw how nervous Liam seemed around you. It reminds me of you and Allison.”

I let out a breath. “I don’t know. There might be something there but even if there is I don’t know if I could trust them again,” I said honestly.”it’s like Luka all over again.” Subconsciously I grabbed my abdomen where Luka stabbed me. 

When we arrived, everyone was already there. Scott was standing behind a reclining chair that held Malia. Mason Corey and Lydia were on one of the couches and Liam and Theo on the other couch with Hayden in the middle. 

“What’s this I hear about you sending Liam and Theo to spy on my sister?” Stiles hissed out at his best friend. His brow was furrowed and I could see the frown lines.

Scott sent Theo and Liam a look before responding. “You heard Deaton. Vampires can’t be trusted. They’re basically serial killers.”

I snapped. “I’m not a serial killer. I’ll admit there are vampires that are like that but I’m not one of them.” 

Hayden smirked like the cat that ate the canary. “Oh so you haven’t killed a human?”

I told Liam and Theo that and I glared at them and it hurt that they shared that. “It was an accident. I woke up alone not knowing what was going on.”

Scott frowned. “Then you’re not welcome here.”

“It’s our dad’s house idiot!” Aria hissed. “Besides, who are you to judge me? You have as much blood as Theo, Stiles, Derek and I. I know you stuck your claws into Corey’s neck without permission and you got Deucalion to manipulate Theo to kill. Their blood is on your hands and Deucalion’s. You’re not an alpha. You’re just an asshole on a power trip.”

He flashed his eyes at me causing me to laugh. “You’re not my alpha. Even if I were a werewolf I wouldn’t follow you.” With one last look of hurt at Theo and Liam, I went to leave.

“Leave Beacon Hills, Aria,” Scott growled. “Wouldn’t want something bad to happen to you,” he threatened. 

Aria snorted before laughing. “Seriously? Scott, you’re more of an idiot than I thought. I’m a vampire. I’m just as strong as you and hell of a lot faster, I wouldn’t fuck with me. Don’t worry though, once I find out what Raymond's after I’m gone.” 

I turned around and stalked out holding my head high. I walked down the road when Theo pulled his truck up beside me. Liam was in the front passenger seat and Corey and Mason were in the back. “Can I give you a ride?” Theo said, rolling down Liam’s window. 

I shook my head. “Why so you could find out more to tell Scott and Hayden?” I hissed glaring at the two continuing to walk away.

“I didn’t tell Hayden anything. I wouldn’t. I admit I told Scott but I also told him how it ate you up,” Liam explained. 

“Doesn’t make things right. I thought I could trust you and you showed me I couldn’t trust you. I won’t be stupid to make that mistake again,” I spoke my voice calm as I continued to walk. I saw the forest near my house and went in there before using my vampire speed.

My phone rang and it was Mia. “Hey Mia,” I said softly. I hoped she didn’t catch the hurt in my voice.

“What happened? Who hurt you? Who’s ass do I need to kick?” She asked, her voice dripping concern. “Was it Theo and Liam?” 

I gripped the phone with one hand and the door handle with the other one. “They were spying on me,” my voice was low. “It’s like Luka all over again. What is about me that makes me an easy target?” I sensed something behind me. “I have to go Mia.” I hung up before going inside. I was being followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

I knew immediately who was there behind me. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with them as I turned around. “Can’t you two take a hint?” I hissed out stalking off the porch to them. “Haven’t you learned enough?” 

Liam and theo stiffened. “Princess,” Theo said holding his hands up in a defensive position. Liam stood similarly. 

“Don’t call me that! God, I feel so stupid. I never should’ve trusted you with anything. I thought you both were different but I was wrong. You took what I told you in confidence and ran to Scott knowing how much I hated myself for it,” I growled out to Liam. I looked at Theo. “Guess you haven’t really changed what with spying on someone for information.” Theo flinched when I said that, causing Liam to take his hand which I found interesting. I continued with my rant, “I should’ve known you two were just playing me. I hoped I learned my lesson after Luka but I guess I still have a long way to go.” Finally I spun around and headed inside. 

“ARIA!” Liam hissed out eyes flashing. He didn’t scare me. “Don’t talk to him like that. He has changed. You saw that!” Liam defended. 

“Liam,” Theo was surprised at him. 

“I saw what you two wanted me to see,”I snapped back. “You wanted me to think you were interested in me so I’d open up to you and I fell for it. Only thing is I caught on before I got hurt. You two aren’t any better than Luka. Now leave me alone,” I snarled. My throat felt dry and I knew I needed blood. I was thankful that they’d sent the blood. 

“I’m not done!” Liam yelled at me causing me to roll my eyes. He couldn’t take a hint. Neither of them could see that I wanted nothing to do with them. 

“Then go to your girlfriend then and rant to her because I don’t give a fuck.” Liam frowned at me even more. “You know Hayden? It’s obvious there's either something there or history. Now if you’ll excuse me,” I tried to turn around. 

“I’m not seeing her. She moved away and we broke up. I know she must’ve overheard me talking to Scott about you. Please let us explain,” He asked. 

“No. I don’t want to hear excuses. Now please go away,” I called over my shoulder heading inside. I slammed the door one final time and went to go drink some blood. 

I had just finished pouring my blood into a glass when I heard another knock. I quickly drank it and rinsed out the glass before wiping my mouth as I went to answer it. Mason and Corey were standing there. “Alright what can I do for you?” I leaned against the door. 

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Corey said. “People were acting like what scott did was okay and it made me feel validated when you called him out on it,” he explained. 

I sighed. “Anytime. No one should go through that. I’d invite you in but I have things to do. By the way, Mason, I’d invest in vervain that way you can’t be compelled by a vampire. You can wear it or I suggest putting it in tea or something in case it gets taken if you wear it.”

Mason looked surprised. “Uh yeah where do I get it?” He asked.

“Hang on. I have some,” I smiled softly before going inside and grabbing the bag. “Here,” I tossed it to him. “Like with people and werewolves, Vampires can be evil and can be good.” I sighed. 

“Listen, Liam and Theo didn’t want you to get hurt. They just wanted to prove you aren’t dangerous. They really care about you,” Mason smiled softly. “Thank you for this.” He took Corey’s hand and led him away before I shut the door. 

I leaned against the door. I started feeling guilty about the things I said to Theo and Liam. Maybe, I thought, maybe Scott manipulated them. I knew I was letting Luka dictate my life. I was done letting Luka control my life. 

I stood up straight and opened the door. I let out a laugh seeing the four still parked out front. Theo and Liam got out and headed towards me. 

I met them halfway, “I’m sorry,” I said softly. “I shouldn’t have said that to you, Theo. It was mean,” I apologized. 

Theo nodded, “You were angry. I know you have heightened emotions,” He soothed. 

“I’m still sorry,” I looked at them and then at Corey and Mason. “I was about to order food. Do you four want to come in? Dinner’s on me.” Liam and Theo grinned as Mason and Corey. 

Together we walked inside and I made Mason some tea and had him put some in. “Why can’t you touch it?” Mason asked. 

“Vervain is harmful to vampires. If we’re injected with it, it’s like chloroform and when we touch it it burns,” I explained. “Like I said, it’ll protect humans from being compelled by a vampire. It tastes gross but I drank it when I was human.”

Mason nodded. “Thank you again for this.” He drank it and made a face before coughing. “I'll drink coffee with it next time. So uh we left Scott’s pack.” 


End file.
